Last
by Minori Hikaru
Summary: Yamanaka Ino masih belum dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya, yang kini sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dingin yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan manis di masa lalu. Pantai membuat keduanya sedekat ini, dan pantai pula yang memisahkannya, lalu apakah pantai akan menyatukan mereka kembali? DLDR, RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Yamanaka Ino melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pasir di tepi pantai, sesekali ombak menyapu kakinya. Malam semakin larut, sejauh mata memandang, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan, dan setitik cahaya lampu di atas bukit yang berasal dari rumah-rumah warga dan penginapan.

Hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerangnya, hembusan angin malam membuatnya sedikit menggigil, bahkan sweaternya yang lumayan tebalpun tak cukup dapat menghangatkannya.

Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas, kesendirian ini terasa mencekam namun dapat membuatnya bernafas dengan lega. Ia bukanlah pribadi yang senang menyendiri, malah ia lebih suka berada di keramaian.

Namun pesta _barbeque_ yang sekarang diadakan oleh teman-temannya terasa menyesakan, semuanya karena keberadaan pria itu. Pria yang dulu- ah tidak bahkan sampai sekarang masih ia cintai. Pria yang sekarang sedang menggandeng tangan sahabat dekatnya, dan bukan tangannya lagi.

Sesosok tubuh tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan air. Ia terlonjak kaget. Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh menghantui kepalanya, mungkinkah itu hantu? Tapi bukankah hantu di identikan dengan wanita berambut panjang? Tapi, ini pria. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah siluman penunggu pantai ini.

Sosok itu makin mendekat, semakin jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis dan salah satu tangannya yang memegang papan selancar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Title: Last

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U x Ino Y

Rate : Teens

Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di tepi pantai, menatap ombak dan pekatnya langit malam. Sesekali terdengar suara teriakan Kiba dan Naruto yang berebut makanan, disusul Sakura yang memarahi keduanya dari arah pondok tempat mereka menginap.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun kenapa berenang malam-malam begini? Kau tidak takut tenggelam?" Ino memecah keheningan yang mulai terasa mencekiknya.

"Hn," pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu hanya menggumamkan kata-kata favoritnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak ikut berpesta? Bukankah pondok itu milikmu?" Ino masih belum menyerah untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya itu jawaban pemuda di sampingnya.

"'Hn' itu bukan jawaban Sasuke!" Kali ini ia mulai merasa kesal.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian," akhirnya Sasuke menjawabnya dengan benar, atau setengah benar karena ia tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Ino ajukan.

"_Aa souka," _Ino hanya bergumam, kemudian ia terdiam. Kali ini ia biarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa malah berjalan sendirian di pantai?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka, orang seperti Sasuke akan balik bertanya kepadanya, pasalnya Sasuke 'kan bukan orang yang terlalu peduli kepada orang lain.

"A-aku… Aku sedang ingin menyendiri." Ino memaksakan sebuah senyum dan menatap Sasuke yang kali ini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hn, jadi bukan karena Sabaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh?" Ino jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Ino." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mentap ke depan, kea rah deburan ombak menyapu pasir pantai.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran begitu?" Ino balas bertanya, ia menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, caramu menatapnya, caramu memperlakukannya. Aku rasa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sabaku."

"Ahaha, kau benar. Memang ada sesuatu antara aku dengan Sabaku, tapi itu dulu." Ino tertawa miris, ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman, agar air matanya tak lagi keluar.

"Kau masih diam di tempat eh?" Sasuke kini menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ino mengernyit, ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan perkataan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya diam di tempat? Toh mereka memang sedang diam ditempat kali ini."

"Kau belum bisa melupakan masa lalumu, itu artinya kau masih diam di tempat," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan sabar. Mata Ino membulat ketika ia menyadarinya.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku…masih diam di tempat." Ino menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah malam, aku mau kembali ke pondok." Sasuke langsung berdiri begitu saja dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih menunduk. Ketika Yamanaka Ino menyadari ia di tinggalkan sendirian, ia langsung berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuuunnnn tunggu!"

"Hn, cepatlah," Sasuke menanggapinya, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya. Dengan susah payah Ino berlari dan menyesuaikan diri untuk berjalan di samping Sasuke, setelah itu, mereka berjalan berdampingan di naungi cahaya bulan.

.

.

.

"Pantaiiiiiiiii!" Ino menjerit sambil berlari ke arah pantai. Sakura menyusul di belakangnya dan meneriakan hal yang sama.

"Sakura-chaan, hati-hati kau bisa tenggelam," Dan Naruto mengejar kekasihnya. Tak lama setelah itu adu mulut antara gadis berambut pink dan pemuda berambut pirang terjadi entah sudah ke yang berapa kalinya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara berjalan beriringan menuju pantai, keduanya membawa papan selancar di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka terus berjalan ke tengah pantai, mencari tempat yang strategis untuk berselancar.

Beberapa gadis menghentikan aktivitas mereka sesaat hanya untuk melihat aksi dari dua pemuda tampan tersebut. Banyak juga yang menjerit-jerit ala _fans girl. _

Tak lama setelah itu, Uzumaki Naruto dengan Inuzuka Kiba menyusul mereka dengan _speed boat. _Dan menambah kencang teriakan para gadis di pinggir pantai. Naruto dengan Sakura di belakangnya,dan Kiba dengan Akamaru, pemuda yang satu itu memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari anjingnya. Bahkan ketika Ino memaksa ikut, pemuda itu bersi keras ingin membawa Akamaru, mana mau Ino berdempetan dengan anjing di atas _speed boat. _

Akhirnya ia hanya menunggu di tepi pantai bersama Nara Shikamaru yang sedari tadi datang ke pantai hanya tertidur dan menutup wajah dengan salah satu tangannya. Dan Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang terduduk di bawah tenda berbentuk payung besar yang biasa ada di pantai, sambil memperhatikan Sabaku Gaara.

Ino mendekati Hinata, dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Ketika menyadari seseorang mendekatinya, Hinata menoleh, menatap Ino sambil melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ino-chan, mengapa tidak ikut bermain _speed boat _bersama yang lainnya?" Hinata bertanya kepadanya.

"Haaah, aku tidak mau berdesakan di atas _speed boat _bersama Akamaru. Bisa-bisa kami jatuh, dan aku yakin pemuda anjing itu akan lebih memilih menolong anjingnya dari pada aku." Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Ino-chan, ada-ada saja, walau begitu Kiba-kun itu baik, dia pasti akan menolongmu." Hinata masih tertawa ketika mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak yakin," Ino mengedikan bahu sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ne Hinata-chan, pacarmu itu tampan ya?" Pertanyaan yang salah, Ino baru menyadarinya ketika pertanyaan itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya. Kini ia dapat melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata yang seputih pualam.

"Aa- eto Ino-chan, G-Gaara memang tampan, a-aku juga tidak menyangka Gaara bisa menyukaiku." Sekarang Ino harus menelan apa yang telah ia tanam, pahit bertengger di tenggorokannya, ia merasa sesak ketika Hinata berkata demikian. Pemuda yang ia cintai, kini sudah melupankannya, tapi ia sendiri seperti kata Sasuke-masih diam di tempat- ia masih belum dapat melupakan pemuda itu, pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dulu.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berdiri di atas papan selancarnya, kini ia tengah berselancar di atas ombak yang cukup besar. Di depannya, Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka meliuk-liuk, mengendalikan papan selancar mereka agar tidak jatuh tergulung ombak.

Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke tepi pantai, dan di sanalah ia melihatnya, seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk di samping Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak percaya ini, mana mungkin gadis itu bisa berada disini. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan pandangannya, fokusnya sekarang terarah pada gadis itu, bukan pada papan selancarnya.

"Sasuke ada ombak besar datang," ia dapat mendengar panggilan Gaara, tapi otaknya tidak dapat memproses apa yang Gaara katakana, fokusnya terlalu tertuju pada gadis di samping Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Gaara kembali memanggilnya, akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Gaara. Namun kemudian, sebuah ombak besar datang dari belakang, Gaara dapat mengendalikan papan seluncurnya, tapi Sasuke tidak siap, alhasil ia terjatuh, dan tenggelam.

Ia dapat merasakan sebuah tarikan di tubuhnya, seseorang sedang mencoba menariknya. Kemudian membawanya ke tepi pantai.

Merasa sesak karena tubuhnya terlalu banyak di masuki air laut, ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan sebanyak mungkin air yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

"_Daijoubu ka_, Sasuke-kun?" sebuah suara menginterupsi aktivitasnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut merah yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Karin?" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan penglihatannya saat ini.

TBC

Segini aja dulu kayaknya, ini masih prolog kok. Hehe, jadi masih pendek.

Well, saya tahu ini masih banyak kekurangan, dan lain-lainnya. Dan menurut minna-san, apakah Fict ini lebih baik dilanjutkan atau di hapus?

Kalau dilanjutkan rencananya saya mau bikin three soot.

Oke deh, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, akhir kata saya mohon dengan sangat agar minna-san mau me review cerita saya yang masih abal ini. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Last

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U x Ino Y slight SasuKarin, GaaIno, GaaHina

Rate : Teens

Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, EYD entah kemana,cerita aneh, newbie, dsb dsb dsb.

Spesial thanks to : **INOcent Cassiopeia****, ****gui gui M.I.T****, ****Evil Smirk of the Black Swan****, kaname, Yuuka, dan ****magenta-alleth**

**Chapter 1 : The Past**

Yamanaka Ino pertama kali bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara adalah ketika ia sedang berada di ruang musik di kampus mereka di London. Saat itu, ia sedang menunggu Shion, sahabatnya yang kebetulan sama-sama berasal dari Jepang.

Niat awalnya menunggu di ruang musik adalah, karena itulah satu-satunya ruangan yang bebas di masuki oleh siapa saja, bahkan walaupun bukan anggota ekstrakulikuler musik. Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah dentingan piano hampir membuatnya terlonjak, pasalnya Grand piano yang berada di ruang musik ini sangat besar, sehingga dapat menyembunyikan siapapun yang berada di baliknya.

Dentingan itu terus berlanjut menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah. Ia tidak tahu tepatnya lagu apa yang dimainkan oleh orang ini, tapi yang pasti ini adalah karya Mozart. Karena mendiang ibunya dulu sering sekali memutar kaset ini di rumah mereka.

Ino mendengarkan hingga dentingan piano terakhir berdenting. Refleks ia bertepuk tangan, seseorang yang sedang bermain piano itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia berdiri dan melihat gadis pirang di hadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei," Yamanaka Ino memanggilnya, kemudian berlari menyusul pemuda berambut semerah darah yang memainkan piano tadi. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu, dan membuat si pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh padanya.

"Hei, permainan pianomu bagus," Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana, berharap pemuda tadi tidak marah karena kelancangannya. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya yang tipis, dan hampir tak terlihat itu.

"Terima kasih," akhirnya pemuda itu bersuara.

"Maaf, aku lancang," ia mengutarakan tujuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua orang bebas memasuki ruangan ini," kata pemuda itu, wajahnya terlalu datar, sehingga Ino tidak dapat menangkap emosi yang pemuda ini rasakan.

Ia menatap pemuda itu sekilas, sesuatu yang berada di wajah pemuda itu membuatnya menarik.

"Kau orang Jepang juga?" ia menunjuk tato kanji 'ai' yang berada di dahi pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Hm, begitulah." Ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ino.

"Tidak ku sangka pemuda berwajah datar sepertimu melankolis juga." Ino terkekeh geli, sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatapnya tajam, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah di komentari oleh seseorang yang baru ia temui, kebanyakan dari mereka akan merasa takut ketika pertama kali melihat wajahnya yang datar, dan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, tipis, hingga sulit terlihat.

"Ibuku yang mengusulkannya,"

"Ah, itu berati ibumu orang yang romantis, dan perhatian pada anaknya. Apakah ia ikut ke sini?" Ino bertanya, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda ini.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal." Ino sekilas melihat raut kesedihan di wajah pemuda yang biasanya datar ini.

"Aah.. _Gomenasai._" Ino membungkukan tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa ia menyesal.

"Iie, itu sudah lama sekali," pemuda itu kembali berwajah datar.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa!

Yamanaka Ino.." Ino mengulurkan lengannya ke hadapan pemuda itu.

"Sabaku Gaara." Dan kemudian Gaara menjabat tangannya.

"_Yoroshiku_, ne Gaara-_kun_." Ino tersenyum pada Gaara. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Gaara.

.

.

"Tidak baik memperhatikan kekasih orang lain terlalu lama," sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak sedang memperhatikan siapa-siapa," Ino mencoba mengelak.

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke hanya bergumam, tak begitu mempedulikan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ino bertanya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa menoleh.

"Ne, kalau boleh aku bertanya Karin itu siapa?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" Sasuke bertanya balik alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku- ketika kau tenggelam tadi, aku rasa aku mendengar kau menggumamkan nama itu. Jadi, siapa itu Karin?" Ino menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya ini, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar.

"Inooooo! Ternyata kau di situ! Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam, jangan hanya mengobrol saja _pig_!" teriakan Sakura membuatnya menolehkan wajah dan menatap gadis berambut pink di hadapannya yang sepertinya bila tidak segera dihampiri akan mengamuk.

"Kau dipanggil Sakura," Sasuke membela Sakura, sebenarnya hanya untuk menghindarkan ia dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Iya iya _forehead_ aku akan membantumu." Ino beranjak, berjalan mengikuti Sakura ke dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang termenung sendirian.

Karin, nama itu kembali mengusik pikiran Sasuke.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kuun, hari ini temani aku belanja yaa." Karin bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa," pemuda _stoic_ itu hanya menjawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari handphonenya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, aku minta ditemani Suigetsu saja," Karin merajuk, gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh. Sebelum Karin mencapai pintu kelas, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?" ia menatap gadis berambut merah di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang memamerkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sepulang sekolah saja ya," Karin tersenyum memperlihatnya giginya yang putih.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama,"

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kuuun_." Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke erat. Membuat jantung pemuda bermata onyx itu menggila.

"Hn," ia hanya dapat berkata demikian.

.

Karin menatap dirinya di cermin, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia bercermin. Tapi ia tak kunjung mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Gaun hitam berleher spaghetti yang ia kenakan malam ini membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dan cantik. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum, mencoba mencari kepercayaan dirinya yang malam ini hilang entah kemana. _Ini hanya malam prom, kau akan baik-baik saja!_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau cantik, bahkan tanpa semua make up itu." Sebuah suara mengejutkannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatapnya.

"Kau gombal, Sasuke-_kun_," Karin mendekati pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku serius." Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Kalau begitu, kau tampan sekali Sasuke-kun," Karin melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu itu." Jawaban Sasuke membuatnya sweetdrop, ternyata Uchiha itu memang narsis dan memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi.

.

.

.

Malam ini Ino terbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Berkali-kali ia merubah posisi tidurnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman yang dapat mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Di sampingnya, Sakura dan Hinata sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Hanya ia yang masih terjaga.

Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari angin segar, siapa tahu dengan begitu kantuk akan segera menyapanya. Karena malam hari udara di pantai selalu dingin, ia sengaja membawa sebuah selimut yang memang disediakan untuknya.

.

.

Rasanya seperti de javu, ia serasa mengalami kejadian yang sama yang baru saja ia alami. Ia sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai, kemudian sosok Uchiha Sasuke kembali tertangkap retinanya. Hanya saja kali ini pemuda itu tidak sedang berselancar, ia hanya diam, terduduk di pasir menikmati angin malam yang memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Ino mendekatinya, kemudian mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak menoleh, tapi Ino tahu Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau, kenapa belum tidur?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, kau sendiri?" Ino balas bertanya.

"Sama denganmu." Sasuke menjawabnya singkat.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kali ini Ino merasa nyaman dengan keheningan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, menurutmu apa itu hidup?" Ino bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hidup?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ya, hidup atau kehidupan."

"Hidup… menurutku, hidup itu seperti sebuah roda. Kadang kau berada di atas kadang juga di bawah," Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Menurut Forrest Gump, hidup itu seperti sekotak coklat, entah rasa apa yang akan kita dapatkan." Ino menimpali dengan mengutip salah satu perkataan dari tokoh novel yang pernah ia baca.

"Hidup itu merupakan sebuah bentuk keseimbangan." Sasuke berkata lagi.

"Hah?" Ino menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya.

"Hidup itu bentuk keseimbangan, seperti cuaca terkadang hujan, cerah, berangin, tapi hujan tidak akan terus-menerus datang, ia akan digantikan oleh angin, jadi kita akan merasakan semuanya. Hujan, panas, angin. Semuanya, itu sebuah bentuk keseimbangan." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil menatap gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Jadi maksudnya, kita tidak akan merasakan sedih terus-menerus atau bahagia selamanya?" Ino bertanya, meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Ya, tidak ada bahagia selamanya. Kadang kesedihan itu datang sebagai anugrah, agar kita tetap merasa 'hidup'" Sasuke membenarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Uchiha Sasuke sebijak ini," Ino terkekeh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, aku pinjam bahumu yah," kemudian Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan hembusan anginlah yang kali ini menjadi penghantarnya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar terang, menyelusup pada tirai-tirai jendela. Menyinari seseorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Perlahan, kelopak matanya bergerak, lalu kemudian membuka dan menampilkan birunya _aquamarine_ itu.

Yamanaka Ino menggeliat, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas guna meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian ia bangkit terduduk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan seketika ia sadar, ia bukan sedang berada di kamar tempat ia, Sakura dan Hinata tertidur semalam. Ruangan ini lebih besar dari kamar yang ia tempati. Perabotannya didominasi oleh warna coklat dan krem, bukan putih seperti kamarnya. Ranjangnya berukuran sama, namun warna seprainya berbeda.

Ino merasa asing sekali dengan ruangan ini, seingatnya kemarin ia masih tertidur dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Oh tidak, kemarin ia pergi ke pantai dan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, ia ingat mereka mengobrol cukup lama di tepi pantai, dan kemudian Ino memejamkan matanya. Astaga, sekarang ia sadar bahwa kemarin ia tidak sengaja tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Mungkin saja pemuda itu yang membawanya ke sini.

Setelah merapikan rambut dan mencuci muka, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mencari Sasuke, hanya ingin meminta penjelasan sekaligus berterima kasih karena tak sampai hati meninggalkannya tertidur di tepi pantai. Kalau hal itu yang terjadi, mungkin saja sekarang ini ia sudah di kerubungi orang banyak atau yang lebih parahnya, mengambang di lautan lepas.

Sasuke berada di teras depan bersama Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya duduk diam menikmati secangkir kopi sambil mendengarkan ocehan Kiba dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura masih berada di kamarnya, ia sedang menelepon seseorang ketika Ino masuk.

Ino mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi yang tersimpan rapi di kopor miliknya. Ia hendak memasuki kamar mandi kalau Sakura tidak seegera mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dan memanggil namanya.

"Kau semalaman dari mana _pig_?" Sakura bertanya, ralat ia bukan bertanya melainkan mengintrogasi Ino, gayanya sudah seperti ibu yang menemukan anak gadisnya tidak pulang semalaman.

"Aku, ketiduran di pantai, hehe," Ino menjawab sambil terkekeh menertawakan kecerobohannya.

"Jadi semalaman kau tidur di pantai?"

"Tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak _forehead_. Sasuke-kun membawaku ke pondok dan dia menempatkanku di sebuah kamar di dekat ruang makan," Ino menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" Entah kenapa Sakura jadi lemot begini, mungkin pacaran dengan Naruto yang menyebabkannya begitu, Ino berasumsi.

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada berapa Sasuke di sini, _forehead_?" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi semalam, kau tidur dengan Sasuke-kun, begitu?" Sakura sekarang tengah menatap Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tentu saja tidak," Ino memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, lalu aku pergi ke pantai dan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Kami mengobrol sebentar dan aku ketiduran di sana, lalu sepertinya ia membawaku pulang dan menempatkanku di salah satu kamar di pondok ini," Ino menceritakan kronologis kejadian semalam pada Sakura.

"Kau ceroboh _pig_, beruntung Sasuke-_kun_ tidak meninggalkanmu disana,"

"Kau benar, aku ceroboh. Haah kalau ia meninggalkanku, mungkin saja saat ini aku sedang menjadi tontonan publik."

"Atau bahkan yang lebih buruknya, kau sudah terbawa arus dan hanyut entah kemana."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film yang aneh-aneh _forehead_," Ino menjitak kepala Sakura, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia segera menyalakan _shower_, guna meredam omelan Sakura karena tidak terima kepalanya di jitak Ino.

.

.

.

Ino sedang melihat-lihat isi pondok ini ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Hinata di halaman belakang. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbalik pergi dan pura-pura tidak melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan itu. Namun panggilan Hinata membuatnya terpaksa membalikan badan dan memasang senyuman lima jarinya yang biasa.

Sabaku Gaara membelakanginya ketika ia mendekat pada Hinata, itu sangat membantu karena rasanya ia masih belum bisa berhadapan dengan Gaara dalam waktu secepat ini, di tambah dengan kesempatan mereka bertemu yang tidak menguntungkannya.

"Ino-_chan_, kemari! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Gaara-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum lembut, gadis bersurai indigo ini memang terlampau baik dan ramah.

"Ah ya, tentu saja," lebih baik sekarang ini ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Gaara.

"Yamanaka Ino," ia mengulurkan tangannya tanpa melihat pemuda di hadapannya yang sekarang ini sudah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sabaku Gaara," kemudian Gaara menjabat tangannya. Ino yang terlebih dulu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak diam di tempat.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata yang langsung membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Sedangkan Sabaku Gaara hanya menatapnya datar.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menonton tv, walau pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada apa yang di tontonnya. Tapi ia tetap menikmati acara komedi yang sekarang tengan ditayangkan. Di hadapannya, semangkuk _pop corn_ dan _coke_ dingin bertengger manis. Saat ini keadaan di dalam pondoknya memang sepi, karena hampir semua temannya sedang pergi keluar, menikmati liburannya masing-masing.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah sedari pagi pergi ke entah kemana. Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru baru saja keluar karena ingin mencari angin segar di pantai, juga Gaara dan Hinata yang tidak tahu dimana rimbanya.

Seseorang menghempaskan diri di sebelahnya. Kemudian mengambil segenggam _pop corn _dan memakannya.

"Menurutmu acara ini seru?" Ino bertanya, ikut menonton di samping Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban iya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak tertawa?" Ino bertanya lagi, gadis pirang ini memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, mereka berdua sama-sama cerewet.

"Aku tertawa, di dalam hati," Sasuke menjawabnya asal. Ino tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Sasuke-_kun_," Ino memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang kemarin," ia mengehentikan tawanya kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menimpalinya dengan kata itu.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke kamar Sakura saja?"

"Masuk tanpa ijin ke kamar seseorang itu bukan perbuatan yang sopan 'kan, Ino," Sasuke menjawabnya tapi perhatiannya masih tertuju pada acara komedi di televisi.

"_Aa_ _souka_," Ino mengangguk paham.

"Ne Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu? Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku dan tidak diam di tempat."

"Baguslah."

"Ya, aku sadar perjalananku masih panjang, jadi untuk apa meratapi masa lalu. Itu bukan hal yang baik 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, meskipun sulit, aku harus bisa melupakan masa lalu dan melihat ke depan. Masih banyak pemuda yang menungguku di luar sana."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Eh? Bukankah kau juga terlalu percaya diri?" Ino menatap Sasuke tidak terima dirinya dikatai begitu.

"Percaya diriku beralasan." Sasuke masih menatap komedi yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir percaya diriku tidak beralasan huh? Banyak yang bilang aku ini cantik, sexy, rambutku bagus, dan aku ramah," Ino mencoba menyebutkan kebaikan-kebaikannya, dan menghitungnya dengan jari.

"Tidak, kau itu gendut, badanmu tidak berbentuk seperti papan cucian kebesaran, kau cerewet dan tidak mau diam," Sasuke membantahnya. Ino membelalakan matanya, ia tidak percaya ada yang berani mengatainya gendut dan seperti papan cucian.

"Apa kau bilang? SASUKE NO BAKAA!" Ino memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal sofa secara brutal. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak siap hanya dapat menahan dan mengelak serangan Ino.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, suasana terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan membereskan barang mereka masing-masing. Yah, hari ini liburan mereka berakhir. Dan rencananya, mereka akan kembali ke Konoha.

Kiba dan Naruto sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dan juga koper ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura membereskan pondok dan mengecek semua barang agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Shikamaru? Jangan di Tanya, pria itu sedang tertidur di jok supir. Tidak ada yang menegurnya karena alasan ia harus memulihkan tenaganya untuk dapat mengemudi dengan baik.

Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan penjaga pondok ini ketika Ino menghampirinya. Danzo-san, penjaga pondok ini segara pergi setelahperbincangannya dengan Sasuke selesai. Ino menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih untuk liburan kali ini."

"Hn," pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bergumam, namun tak ayal ia memandang gadis Yamanaka di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku ini liburan paling berkesan," Ino kembali mengoceh, ia memang tipe gadis yang tidak bisa diam.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya memang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ramah.

"Entahlah, hanya saja liburan kali ini terasa benar-benar menjadi sebuah liburan," Ino menampilkan cengirannya, tanda ia tak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan berharap Sasuke mengerti.

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Teme! Ino-chan! Bantu kami dong, jangan mengobrol saja," Naruto muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, wajahnya menunjukan wajah memelas, dan Ino berasumsi ini pasti gara-gara Sakura.

"Iya iya Naruto." Ino kemudian bergegas mendekati teman-temannya, berniat membantu membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka kemudian berangkat menuju Konoha, meninggalkan pantai dengan ombaknya yang melambai-lambai memberi salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari yang indah, langit biru cerah tak berawan melatari, angin musim panas bertiup-tiup, cukup untuk membuat udara di sekitar menjadi sejuk. Sangat sayang bila dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri di rumah, namun Sakura sedang pergi menemani Naruto dan pergi sendiri ke pusat perbelanjaan bukan hobi Ino.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makan gurunya saja. Asuma sensei, gurunya yang satu itu adalah guru yang paling dekat dengannya, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Beliau sudah seperti ayah kedua bagi mereka. Sayangnya tuhan memanggilnya di usianya yang masih muda.

Ino merapikan rambutnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buket bunga lili putih dan pergi keluar rumah.

.

Pemakaman selalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ribuan nisan yang berjejer sepanjang hamparan tanah itu terlihat seperti mata yang terus mengawasinya. Ino sebenarnya tidak begitu menykai pemakaman, baginya pemakaman selalu berate sesuatu yang tak hidup, tak berjiwa, karena memang hanya ada jasad manusia saja di sana.

Namun, kerinduan kepada gurunya mengalahkan semua perasaan itu. Meski ia harus berjengit dan menundukan kepala saat melewati beberapa nisan. Toh akhirnya ia sampai juga ke makam gurunya.

Seseorang berambut seperti nanas sedang terduduk di samping makam gurunya. Seharusnya ia tidak kaget. Shikamaru memang selalu rutin mengunjungi makam Asuma sensei ketika ia mempunyai waktu luang.

Ino menghampiri pemuda itu, mendudukan diri di sebelahnya lalu menaruh buket bunga lili tadi dan berdoa. Kemudian, ia mulai bercerita. Ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya.

"Asuma sensei, ini aku dan Shikamaru. Sebuah kebetulan kami bertemu di sini. Sangat mengejutkan bukan sensei? Aku bisa bertemu orang sesibuk Shikamaru di sini. Sayangnya, Chouji tidak ada, ah ia terlalu sibuk keliling dunia untuk membuka cabang restoran Akamichi di berbagai tempat. Tapi itu bagus kan? Aku ingat, sensei pernah mengatakan bahwa hobi itu dapat dijadikan sebuah pekerjaan yang menguntungkan kelak. Ah dulu aku berpikir, apa pekerjaan Shikamaru nantinya berkaitan dengan hobi tidurnya? Ahaha aku tahu itu konyol." Ino tertawa ringan, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendegus.

Hening sejenak. Kemudian ponsel Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbunyi. Shikamaru mengangkatnya, berbicara sejenak di telpon lalu menutupnya dan memandang Ino.

"Kau masih ingin di sini atau mau pulang?" ia bertanya. Ino mempunyai firasat bahwa sahabat nanasnya itu akan meninggalkannya sendirian di pemakaman.

"Um… aku masih ingin di sini," Ino berkata agak ragu.

"Kau yakin?" Shikamaru dapat membacanya.

"Ya," kini Ino berkata dengan yakin, memantapkan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sensei, aku harus pergi, lain kali aku akan kembali berkunjung." Shikamaru membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Dan Ino, aku duluan. Hati-hati," Shikamaru berdiri, mengacak surai pirang gadis Yamanaka itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Sensei, nanas itu menjadi sangat sibuk sekarang. Ia berubah banyak bukan? Ah ya! Dan kau tahu? Aku dengar sekarang ini ia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Namanya Sabaku Temari. Ia kakaknya Gaara." Diam sejenak, pikiran Ino kembali menerawang.

"Ah, sensei. Sekarang aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan cinta pertamaku. Kau tahu kenapa? Ini karena perkataan seorang teman. Uchiha Sasuke." Ino menggumamkan nama itu.

.

.

Ino tidak pernah menyangka diantara banyak tempat di dunia ini, ia harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di sini, di sebuah pemakaman.

Sasuke sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah batu nisan, ia hanya memandang batu nisan itu tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Ino hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan batu nisan itu, keluar dari area pemakaman.

Ino berlari melewati beberapa nisan, hanya karena penasaran akan sesuatu. Untuk apa Sasuke kesini, dan makam siapa yang di kunjunginya. Seingatnya, tidak ada keluarga Uchiha yang di makamkan di pemakaman umum ini.

Ino semakin dekat dengan nisan tersebut. Dapat ia lihat sekarang, sebuket bunga mawar merah berada di atas nisan tersebut. Bunganya masih segar, tanda bahwa belum lama ia disimpan di sana. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang menaruhnya?

Kini Ino dapat dengan jelas membaca nama yang terukir di batu nisan tersebut. Sebuah nama yang cukup familiar belakangan ini.

"Uzumaki… Karin?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menelponku malam-malam begini hanya karena ingin bertanya hal itu? Oh buta-chan, aku rasa kau bisa menanyakannya esok pagi." Sakura mendumel di telpon. Suaranya terdengar agak parau. Ia memang sedang terlelap ketika Ino menelponnya tengah malam.

"Dekorin sayang, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika kau tidak memberitahuku sekarang. Rasa penasaran ini membuat insomniaku kambuh, dan sangat menganggu, jadi pleaseeee beritahu aku." Ino mengiba, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan jika bukan dalam keadaan darurat. Sakura hanya mendegus.

"Karin itu mantan kekasihnya Sasuke. Sayangnya, ia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Ino tidak begitu terkejut.

"Ia meninggal karena apa?" Ino bertanya lagi untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Sakit," Sakura hanya menjawabnya singkat, suaranya juga tidak begitu jelas.

"Sakit? Sakit apa? Apa Sasuke tahu hal itu?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"…."

"Halo?"

"…."

"Sakura?" tidak ada jawaban,yang ia dengar hanyalah tarikan nafas teratur dari seseorang di sebrang telepon. Sudah ia duga, Sakura pasti tertidur.

Ino menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Pemuda Uchiha itu yang membuatnya begini. Ia merasa aneh, belakangan ini semuanya terasa janggal. Bertemu dengan mantan kekasih di acara liburan, lalu dekat dengan seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu begitu penuh misteri baginya.

**To be Continue…**

**Well, bagaimana chapter ini?**

**Saya tahu, mungkin kurang memuaskan, aduuh udah updatenya lama banget, pendek, kurang memuaskan lagi. Gomenne hontou ni gomenasai *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya, hehe**

**Segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, jangan lupa review yaa!**

**Balesan review untuk yang ga login**

**Yuuka : makasih udah rnr, hubungan Karin sama Sasuke? Udah kejawab kan di chapter ini, hehe**

**Review lagi yaa **

**Kaname : makasih udah rnr, pacarnya Ino dulu itu Gaara-kun, kalo Sasuke sekarang masih jomblo sih, hehe**

**Oke, akhir kata review lagi yaa. Dan makasih buat yang udah baca **


End file.
